Hetalia: Millennium
by Soulmetaldango
Summary: These are a darker turn of events based on the stories in Hetalia: Axis Power. The Year is 1943, The Axis has lost the war. Germany sits in his Bunker and begins to remember the days he spent with the other members of the axis.
1. Chapter 1

"it all started back then, during the war that I started. the year was 1939, after a humiliating defeat several years ago none of the countries took me seriously; I had only one thing on my mind, revenge."

"Germany! we are currently recieving a broadcast that appears to be coming from Englands house" informed a Soldier while walking down a hallway with Germany, they both enter a room where the broadcast is playing on the radio "Do you hear me Germany! this is war! you won't get away with it this time!" the broadcast then came to a sudden halt; Germany stepped outside the room and proceeded to punch the wall in anger.

"But I knew that if I wanted to conquer the countries that shunned me I would need help, but instead of Allies I recruited my friends, my only friends, and for that I paid the Ultimate Price."

the sounds of screaming and explosions can be heard as the sun then shines upon a great battlefield soaked in blood. Italy and Germany are holding their ground from a small water filled trench, Germany rolled out a battle plan "Okay, what we are going to do is take France and England by suprise. those Bastards wont see it coming. you got that Italy?" Italy then dropped gun onto the floor and slowly turned around "Germany, can I ask you a question?" he asked in a quiet voice, Germany then placed down his binoculars and turned around "why are we fighting our friends? can't we just make peace and forget this war?" he then fell to the floor and started to cry, his tears were asorbed into the blood drench ground, Italy's eyes widened, Germany then walked up to him and kicked him to the floor "Italy! do you know what it feels like to be bullied and hated by other countries?" Germany yelled to Italy.

Italy then picked himself off the floor, as he got up Germany noticed the blood on Italy's face to which he slowly backed off and just stared at Italy for a period of time "Here, let me help you up" Germany quietly said as he knew that he has stepped out of line. Italy then plucked up the courage to speak "you know Germany, I had been Bullied for most of my life. by countries who only wanted my place because they were jealous." Italy then began to cry but retained his smile "but Germany I don't seek revenge, I don't wish anything bad on Mister Spain or Mister Austria, because I know deep down they are nice people, I don't want to fight anymore G-G-Germany...I just want to go home!".

Germany then walked over to Italy and rubbed what was left of the blood off with his sleeve, Germany then quietly spoke "Italy, I have to do what I must, it is my destiny, its the destiny of the Axis to conquer the world. But I promise, so long as I draw breath I wont let any harm come to you Italy" Germany then began to smile, Italy wiped away his tears and slowly moved back to being his cheery self.

To Be Continued...Maybe... 


	2. Chapter 2

"In 1940, I had a plan to take England by suprise. without the rest of the Allies to help him out I knew it would be a matter of time before England would fall"

After the bombs had stopped dropping and the fighting had ceased Germany began to devise his plan to bring down England, he knew that even though England had the disadvantage of having less men; he wouldn't go down so easily. Germany knew if he wanted to capture England, he would have to work fast and come up with a battle plan within the short space of time he had.

Germany remembers what he said to Italy the night before, both Italy and Germany were sitting around the campfire telling stories of their pasts and the other countires they had encountered along the way, until Germany wiped the grin of his face "Italy, I know today was hell for you so think of this as a reward; I am allowing you to return to your house for a little while, two weeks or so" Italy's face lit up as he then leaped across the campfire to hug Germany "Oh thank you so much Germany! are you sure you'll be alright without me?" Italy asked "Trust me Italy I will be perfectly fine, just worry about getting some rest. Japan even said he would visit" Germany replied, in response to this Italy ran onto the dark and deserted battlefield.

Germany yelled for Italy to come back but he got no response, Germany was just about to go and rescue him when suddenly Italy came out of the shadows with a flower in his right hand "its for you! I saw it on the battlefield today, look! its Red! your favorite colour" Italy declaired while Germany pondered why Italy was looking at a flower while a battle was going on.  
>Two days had passed since Italy left, Germany began to walk away from the Trench whilst looking at the dead bodies and destruction left by the previous week's battle "Now that Italy is out of harms way, I can head towards my latest goal; tomorrow, the White Cliffs of Dover become red with the blood of the fallen".<p>

Germany has fallen asleep on an aircraft but is abruptly awoken by a soldier "sir, the soldiers are ready for attack" he informed Germany "Good, lets give that bastard hell" Germany muttered.

from the shore Germany watches his troops attack England's house, once he see's the planes falling from the sky, he began to bite his lip and clench his fists. Planes fall from the sky in flames and explode upon impact with the ground "Oi! wanker!" suddenly a bullet grazed his head, to his suprise England was on the shore with his flag in one hand and his Lancaster in the other; Germany procedded to pull out his Luger and began to fire with England dodging the bullets, but eventually one of the bullets hit.

England lay on the beach trying to cover the wound while Germany slides down the cliff to finish him off, he marched over to the wounded England with a smile on his face; Germany reloaded the gun and placed the barrel directly onto Englands head, but in an instant he kicked the Lugar out of Germany's hand, England then caught the airborne weapon then shot Germany in the leg. While Germany was bleeding on the floor England finally picked himself up off the sand and walked over to Germany, he threw down the Lugar and looked directly into Germany's eyes with a cold stare "you've lost Germany, not only this battle but soon the entire war" England began to walk into the distance while a Medic went to Germany's aid. 


	3. Chapter 3

"I was immediately sent out to the Russian Battlefront with barely any time for my previous battle wounds to heal, I had to be battle ready and upright within the space of a day, Russia was planning something big and we had to be prepared." - Germany's Journal, 2nd of February 1943 Germany was told shipped to the Russian front line by his Boss who had informed him to return victorious or consider himself dismissed from duty, the previous battle almost killed Germany so he wondered why he was sent back into active duty so quickly?, but it was not a concern for too long, he was more worried about Italy at this point. Being unable to defend himself without Germany's aid, Germany shook his head and began to roll a cigarette. "What am I doing in this God forsaken place? if the enemy does not kill us then I am sure this damn cold will" Germany thought to himself while lighting the cigarette while continuing to march through the abandoned town, with a blizzard whacking all the warmth the soldiers had left in their bodies.

Suddenly one soldier fell to the ground "Soldier, are you okay?" Germany yelled at the trooper but he soon realized that blood was coming from his head "I have seen this before, it can only be..." Germany said to himself but upon realizing what he was about to say he yelled at the remaining soldiers "scatter all of you!" pretty soon Germany was all alone in the sea of snow with no idea where his battalion or the enemy was, "This has gone on long enough!, show yourself you cowardly bastard!" he yelled out loud, out of nowhere Russia came out of the blizzard and whacked Germany around the head with his Sniper Rifle. Germany then turned onto his back whilst still on the floor and notice Russia, the look in his eyes was the look of revenge and despair "R-Russia! You insane bastard!" Germany exclaimed while he whipped the blood from his nose "what you never seem to understand Germany is that when you kill my people and bring a battle to me, I tend to get a little crazy" Russia replied with a terrifying grin on his face, Russia took a knife out of one of his pockets and went to stab Germany in the heart, after realizing this Germany rose up and whacked Russia across the head with a brick and when Russia was on his knee's coughing up Blood Germany took out his Lugar Pistol and put it to Russia's head. At that point Russia grabbed the knife of the floor and stabbed the right side of his torso, Germany then fell to the floor with Russia standing above him, he then turned over Germany onto his back, grabbed his head and came face to face with the defeated Germany with his scarf blowing in the winter wind, Russia then heard the German soldiers coming, he smiled at Germany, licked the blood off his face, waved and ran off with his Sniper Rifle attached to his back.

After the events of the Batlle of Britain, an emergency meeting was called at England's house to discuss how the war effort was coming along. England walked into the room "Okay listen up everyone! While you lot were busy elsewhere I was able to stop Germany from taking my home, I am pretty sure I injured him pretty badly so this should give us a slight advantage so we need to make the most of this opper..." England was interrupted by a knock at the door. The door slowly opened to reveal an injured America who was covered in bandages and was walking with a crutch "Hey dudes! Sup?" America Cheerfully announced, the room was in silence until France plucked up the courage to speak "what happened to you?" "Oh, well that s kind of why I am here. you see Japan did this to me" America replied in a low pitch, almost quiet voice "That s why I want to join you guys and take the Axis down!" he then boastfully announced to the room, silence one again fell "well it s your own bloody fault at the end of the day" England made his remark and left the room with America going after him. England grabbed America by the shoulders "America, we have had our differences in the past but I know we can put them aside and work together to defeat those bloody twats" England exclaimed to America, upon doing so America smiled and they both hugged.

Meanwhile on the Eastern battlefield China and Japan were fighting for the honour and respect they both desired. They were both covered in bloody bandages and ripped uniforms, Japan bought to battle his Katana while China bought his hand pistol to the fight.  
>China opened fired but Japan kept deflecting the bullets and ricocheting them back at China, one of the bullets hit China's leg and he fell to the floor. Suddenly Japan threw down his Sword case and ran to China who was on one knee and was trying to reload, suddenly China reloaded and shot Japan in his hand which sent his Katana flying into the air and finally landing into the ground.<br>J apan with a shocked look in his eyes was only a foot between him and China, China then cocked his gun and placed it to Japan's head but it proved to be too much for him and his hand fell lifelessly to the floor, a few seconds after that China fell to the floor with only his arms supporting him, Japan then looked at his bleeding hand, wrapped it in some bandages, began to cry and closed his eyes. China then looked up at Japan to which he opened his eyes and wiped his tears, he then walked over to his Katana and pulled it out of the ground and walked back to China with his Katana in the air looking to strike him down but then China grabbed the Gun as quickly as he could and shot Japan in the Heart, Japan then dropped his Katana, fell on his knee's before finally collapsing to the floor.


End file.
